


Fifty Percent

by inkreservoir



Series: Ficlets and Fun [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Acquaintances, Humor, Other, United for a common cause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkreservoir/pseuds/inkreservoir
Summary: "i'm not 'leaving' the fountain," Kanata says."That's not why I'm here," Keito replies.





	Fifty Percent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jihyunkim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyunkim/gifts).



> According to six people on Twitter, combining Keito and Kanata will get you a creatively challenged writer and water enthusiast who identifies strongly with Eichi Tenshouin. This fic was originally a tweeted thread. Per [jihyunkim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyunkim)'s suggestion, it is now here too.

One day, Keito approaches the school fountain. Assuming he's come to lecture him, Kanata holds his breath and drifts below the surface of the water. But Keito just stands at the edge of the fountain, unmoving. Finally, Kanata breaks the surface.

"i'm not 'leaving'," he tells Keito.

"That's not why I'm here," Keito replies. Kanata might have been skeptical, if not for his godly insight urging him to take a chance. He stares at Keito in silence, and then he notices the slab of wood Keito is holding in his hand.

"what's that?" he asks, and Keito fixes the slab to the stone exterior of the fountain.

_SWIM FREE ZONE_

"you finally 'understand' the water?" Kanata asks, eyebrows raised. Of all the people he expected to make this sort of progress, the conservative student council vice president was not one of them. 

"I've understood everything this entire time," Keito says, stripping down from his uniform into just a swimsuit, and climbing into the fountain beside Kanata. "The processes to update the school regulations dragged on forever, though."

Kanata nods. "puka puka."

And thus, two lovers of water united in the school fountain, one with a blatant disregard for authority and rules, and one with the power to change them forever.

 


End file.
